


stay

by PugglePlayer124



Category: The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 07:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18567076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PugglePlayer124/pseuds/PugglePlayer124
Summary: ravio loves mornings, the reason being his boyfriend link.(this is really short lmao)





	stay

**Author's Note:**

> all lowercase is on purpose!!

soft sunlight filtered through the window, causing ravio’s eyes to flutter open. he squinted at the light, it was far brighter than he would have liked. he moved to sit up, but was stopped by arms tightening their grip around his waist.

 

“don’t leave yet. . .” link mumbled, pushing his body closer to ravio’s and pressing his face into his neck. said boy, pushed himself up, giggling.

 

“c’mon, you’ve got hero stuff to do. i don’t think zelda would like you being late again.” link sighed, pulling the other back onto the bed.

 

“she can wait,” he stated bluntly. ravio rolled his eyes, laughing a little.

 

“alright, you win, mr. hero. guess i’ll stay here for a little longer, but only for a few minutes, you hear?” link nodded.

 

ravio turned to face his boyfriend, placing a hand on his cheek. link leaned into the his touch, kissing the palm of his hand gently.

 

“you know i love you so much, right?” ravio smiled.

 

“of course i do! and you know what? i love you more.” link gave a lazy grin at those words, leaning forward to place a soft, gentle kiss on ravio’s lips.

 

“i’m glad.” link whispered, breaking their kiss. he slipped his hand into ravio’s, entwining their fingers together.

 

ravio ran a hand through his lover’s hair, thoroughly soothing him to sleep again. the boy laughed quietly.

 

“you’re gonna be late, link.” there were no movements from link, and ravio gave no more efforts to wake him. he needs his rest. “sleep well, mr. hero.” he said softly, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep as well.


End file.
